Give Me a Reason to Leave Out All the Rest
by bebo9147
Summary: From the moment you stepped into the classroom. To the moment you came so close to me, and became an important part of my life. I never understood what was so wrong. I know we're both guys, I know our age differs a lot... I'm just asking for you to give me a reason to leave out all the rest. Kames ((Kendall x James)) Teacher x Student fic with some sweet tasty traces of lemon
1. Chapter 1

~ Hello beautiful piggie. Just a quick heads up, I don't plan on making this a very long story... I had Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess and Leave Out All The Rest by Linken Park were stuck and engraved into my brain! Cause two songs just get jammed in their like that. So what did I do? Read the lyrics and mash them together then BAM! This story was created cause me, the awesome Bebo is addicted to Kames and thinks about it non stop. You're most likely sick of hearing this shit so I should let you know I do NOT own BTR not do I own the songs I mixed together to create parts of this story. Am I missing anything? Nope! Good! Wait- I forgot to mention... Wait, what was it?! FUCK! Oh yeah! This stories rated M for a reason- meaning swearing and possible/most likely/ lemon. Hehe, I find it funny that M means 15+ and I'm not even 15 yet 3 SHHHHH! It's a secret xD ~

The cold Minnesota air pushed against my face, almost knocking the grey beanie from my dirty blonde hair. I scrunched up my face a little and pulled it back into place, smiling at this tiny accomplishment. School was most likely going to be pretty boring today. But I doubt my day could get any worse. Today started with Mum yelling at me to get out of bed. Once I was out of bed she hurried me into eating then I had to drive Katie to school. Turns out my phone died in the night die to my broken charger and my alarm didn't go off.

Once Katie was at school I was halfway to my own school when I could hear rumbling from the back of my car. Turns out I popped a tire. Already being late enough, I decided the school was in walking distance so I'd being a friend in his car to help me fix it. Then it started to snow. The soft, white ice falling slowly across the earths surface.

I took in a deep breath and looked out in front of me. The snow was light, but it didn't cover a few small puddles of melted ice from earlier. I looked down into one. It was so cold and wet that I saw my green eyes reflect back into my own. I kicked at the puddle an sighed, walking the rest of the distance to school.

My first class was Spanish. I hated starting my week with learning a foreign language. It was so confusing. I walked into class seeing Mr. Garcia writing things on the board, preparing the lesson.

I sat at my desk, sighing softly as I did so. I looked at my books until I felt a weak hand that attempted strength softly stroke my back.

"Hey Kendall!" A cheerful voce sang as I looked up at a short boy with jet black hair and dark coffee eyes. He sat down at the table next to mine, pulling his books from his bag. His two favourite subjects were Math and Spanish. How do I know this? Because I know that he's in love with Mr. Garcia. He has no idea how obvious he makes it. But Mr. Garcia is married to a woman named Alexis, so he knows the teacher will only ever be a small crush.

"Hey Logie..." I said softly as I force smile onto my face.

"You okay? You look real down..." Logan commented as he watched Me. Garcia's back as if his back were the last sandwich at the picnic.

"Yeah Logan, I'm fucking fine... I've had an awesome morning. I bet yours was epic as shit!" I spat.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Logan said softly.

"Logan- sorry for snapping. I just-"

"Mr. Knight. What have I told you before?" Mr. Garcia said as he leaned over my desk to glare softly at me. He was usually a really cheerful teacher, but I could see dark rings under his eyes indicating he must me tired as hell.

"Not to talk in class. But sir, class hasn't started yet." I stated.

"It doesn't matter whether class has started or not. I don't accept swearing in my class rooms..." He said as he crossed his arms. "You know how much I hate doing this, but you'll have a lunch time detention..." Mr. Garcia said softly.

"¿Qué? El estúpido bastardo..." I muttered.

"Kendall." He said softly, turning his back to walk to the front of the room to begin class.

"...He was so close..." Logan said in a hushed voice. I paid no attention to it, realising he was talking to himself.

Spanish felt as though it was tying a thick rope around my neck and dragging me through the double period lesson before Recess. After Recess I had English, Math then Lunch. Logan'll have fun in Math, but I don't think Mr. Garcia's very happy with me.

During Recess, Logan and I sat by that oval that was half drenched in snow while we avoided the girls who were crushing on us. I didn't eat much, well, I didn't eat anything at all. Logan forgot his food so I have him mine. Not realising I didn't pack much myself.

Then English came around. English was spilt into two lessons as Ms. Collins had to attend an important meeting, so we needed a substitute teacher for the rest of the lesson.

I started the lesson sitting in my usual corner. Alone, without a care in the world. Logan didn't have English, he had Science at the moment, which left me alone. Sure I was popular, but I didn't like talking to people who I haven't known for a long time. I'd talk to Jenny but she's busy with her new friends. I'd talk to my ex girlfriend Jo, but she's talking with my other ex Lucy. They were pretty fun y relationships. They asked why I broke up with then, the same way every girl does. All I answer is 'it just doesn't feel right' then walk away. That's why I'm popular. For being a heart breaker. I tried figuring out why I wasn't into dating girls... Until I figured out I just wasn't into girls in general. That's another reason Logan and I are really close. He admitted he was gay when he told me about the small crush he had on me, then how he thought Mr. Garcia was sexy with the way he speaks Spanish. I haven't told him about myself yet, because I still don't know. I think I'm gay, only cause I'm not into girls and guys seem to be getting even more interesting every day.

When Ms. Collins left, the sub teacher walked in. When he walked into the classroom, everything finally made sense. All the answers to my questions were answered as he walked into the classroom and spoke with the teacher.

_Right from the start,_

_You were a thief,_

_You stole my heart,_

I watched him carefully. He had brown hair that was short and styled above his head. It looked as though when he was younger it might have been long and hung in his face. His hazel eyes were noticeable from where I sat as they looked as though they glittered. He smiled softly at the teacher, stretching his perfectly thin lips. His body fit perfectly into his dark denim jeans and black shirt with silvery patterns. He wore a leather-type jacket over it and I couldn't see his feet due to the many desks that were in front of me. Ms. Collins said good bye to the class then left. She said more but I couldn't concentrate with the most amazing- no- gorgeous- unable to describe beauty that stood at the front of the classroom. He averted his eyes over the students, meeting mine with a short glance, sending a light blush to my cheeks. He looked at me again, noticing this blush and smiling shyly. He looked at everyone and grabbed a marker for the board. I could see a bunch of girls practically drooling over the teacher as he wrote his name upon the board.

"Hi everyone. My name is James Diamond. I don't really care what you call me. Mister, Sir, Diamond, Mr. Diamond or James is fine with me." He said softly a girl raised her hand, so the teacher pointed at her. "Yes, miss?"

"Halston. Yeah, Uhmm... I was wondering... Do you have a girlfriend?" She almost squealed. I was suddenly interested in his answer, pushing my jealousy of the pretty, hot and sexy girls in the class he'd pick over me, if he had to chose one of us.

"A girlfriend? I can tell you I've had many... Many, girls come in and out of my life. But none of them a right for me..." He looked back at me, smiling softly. "I haven found the right person. But I'm keeping my eyes pealed for when I walk into his- I mean- her life, or when she walks into mine..." He said as he swallowed something and looked at the board. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about myself, which I wouldn't mind doing. Your teacher told me to set a task for you..." He said as he started to write on the board. "Actually, stuff it. Lets get to know each other. I'll be teaching you all week any way..." He said as he clasped his hands on his lap as he leaned against the desk. Jett raised his hand, smiling as he did so.

"Why will you be here all week?" He asked.

"Cause Ms. Collins is out for a teaching corse in L.A at some famous hotel called the Palm Woods. She won't be back for a week or two, so in taking over... Now, lets all get into a circle. Push the tables out of the way and lets sit down..." He said as he stood up to start moving tables.

Everyone glanced at each other for a moment, debating over whether they should or shouldn't. So I stood up and started pushing tables back, so soon everyone was helping.

Once the tables were out of the way, we all actually sat in a circle. The teacher, James, sat with two girls on his side, while I sat directly across from him.

"I'll start. I'm James Diamond. I love playing hockey, hair products, myself, reading magazines, tanning when it's not cold, well, when I'm on holidays, singing, playing piano and writing. Writing is my favourite. Why? Because it's how I express myself. Just like when I play piano. Next..." He said, looking to his left.

"Oh, Uhmm. I'm Jenny Tinkler. I love singing, dancing and breaking because I'm good at most of them..." She said softly as she flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Jo Taylor. I love acting and basically performing~" and it continued on. I lost interest as I was to busy staring at James, who's glance at me a couple of times with shy smiles. I was nudged softly, so I slightly shook my head and smiled.

"I'm Kendall Knight." I said, noticing James write something on his forearm. "I love playing guitar, writing songs, beanies and playing hockey. I love expressing myself in ways people don't understand..." I said as I looked at James. Our eyes locked for a few, long seconds before he sighed and looked at the next person.

By the time it was lunch I felt conflicted with my thoughts. I was pretty upset with how this morning played out and getting detention. Then in Math I was given a large assignment.

I showed up in the Spanish classroom, seeing Mr. Garcia organise a few papers. He had to come back from the class we were just in because he left a few important papers. He walked out, smiling softly.

"Kendall, Mr. Diamond, the substitute for English and Performing Arts has asked you meet him in the music room. He said he wanted to talk to you, probably most of lunch. So he will be supervising you while I talk with Logan about his failing grades..." Mr. Garcia said as he walked away.

"Did I just hear him right? Logan's failing something?" I thought out loud. I chuckled softly and started walking towards the music rooms. What could James want?

I walked to the room, standing outside the door. I could hear the faint noise of a piano. Th notes were being played in the deeper section, slow and powerful. I felt as though the pianist was angry, sad- yet hurt and tried to be happy as the higher note clashed into deeper ones. I pushed open the door softly, looking around. At the schools grabs piano sat James. His back was to me as I softly shut the door. I watched him as he played, his fingers working some kind of magic on each key.

I walked to the other side, watching him as his eyes were closed and played with a hurt expression covering his face. He was also wearing black glasses which suited him pretty well.

"M-Mr. Dia-Diamond!" I called. He pushed his hands onto the keys, shooting open his eyes to look at me.

"K-Kendall. Hi... Sorry about playing so loudly..." He said softly. I leaned against the piano, taking in a deep breath so I wouldn't loose my cool.

"I don't mind. Really... You called me in here anyway..." I stated. He smiled, most likely remembering something.

"Grab a guitar..." He said. I smiled and got the nearest guitar, dragging a stool over to him and sitting in front of him. "Now play. Please. Play a random tune." James said with a soft smile. I took in a deep breath then looked down at the strings. I placed my fingers on the neck an positioned my fingers. I started strumming a few soft notes, some that sounded like a sad mess. Until I sped it up to make the chords sound angry behind belief. I softened it as I heard James start playing soft piano along with what I played.

Our two instruments started flowing together, making a beautiful rhythm. We finished playing and I looked at him through stressed eyes, as he looked back at me. For a second it felt as though he could feel my anger and stress and I could feel his hurt and sadness. Then it faced just as fast as it came.

"Mr. Diamond-"

"-James-"

"James..." I said softly. "Why?" I asked. He knew what I meant as he gave me the answer I was looking for.

"You looked like something was troubling you in class. When you looked at me you brightened up. Which made me feel... Funny... For someone who's good with words that was probably terrible. Anyway, you said guitar was a way of expressing yourself. I play piano to express myself. I'm sad and hurt, so I played it. Your angry and stressed, so you played it..."

"Why are you telling me this? Why am I in here alone with you? Mr. Dia- I mean- James... I don't understand." I admitted.

"Because something about you seems right. I just feel right. I've always judged whether I'm right for someone by playing music with them. When we played I felt like I was one with you..." He stated. Now that I think about it, I knew exactly how he felt.

"I know..." I said softly. "Wait- are you saying-"

"May I kiss you?" He asked. I blushed deeply and thought. One- he's my teacher. Two- he's a lot older then me. Three- I met him just under 2 hours ago.

"Wh-why?" I asked, receiving a shrug. "Do you kiss all your students?"

"No..." He replied with a chuckle. "Your different- no- your unique... Didn't you feel it when we first made eye contact? Or am I bias?" I leaned over my guitar, pressing my lips to his. I understood where he was coming from, so I needed to feel it as well.

The second our lips connected I blushed deeply. I felt complete, like I was being filled with a sort of happiness my deepest sadness, anger and stress being taken from me couldn't fill. Our lips slowly moved, the only sounds were the air-conditioner and the sound of James running his hand along the keys of the piano as he brought his hand to his side. He put it behind my neck to pull us closer together, deepening the kiss. We eventually needed air and pulled apart, taking in deep breaths and smiling softly.

"Wow..." We said in sync.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" James asked.

"I think I'm starting too..." I answered as he smiled, kissing me shortly. When I pulled away and saw his closed eyes, my heart felt as though it stopped and a million butterflies were dropped into my stomach. I smiled to my self and sat properly in my seat, looking down at my guitar. He opened his eyes, smiling, a little confused with my actions. I looked down at my guitar again and played a fast, happy rhythm, bringing a smile to dance upon James' lips.

When I finished I stood up, placing the guitar back on it's stand. I felt James grab me from behind, hugging me tightly.

"I do need air y'know!" I said loudly, trying to break out of his death grip with a grin.

"Are you busy after school?" He asked as he loosened his grip and leaned his head on my shoulder. He smelt of oranges and expensive hair products.

"I've gotta ask Logan to help me fix my car." I complained as I leaned my head against him.

"How about I help you out? What's wrong with it?" He asked as he pulled away from me, smiling softly. I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside me, but looked out the windows to shrug a little.

"Tire popped." I answered.

"Easy I have a spare tire... Come with me after school and we'll see if they're similar." James said softly. He grabbed my hip, pulling me into him. He pecked my lips softly with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later then..." I said as I slipped from his grip to leave. I walked out the door then looked behind me, smiling softly at him as I felt as though I was in a daze.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

After schools horror left, I found myself walking back and forth in the teachers parking zone. Most students had already left the school grounds, but the teachers were still working. Someone grabbed my hips, making me jump and pull away quickly. James chuckled and looked down at his feet, making me breathe with relief.

"You scared me." I said softly.

"I'm sorry- I really didn't mean too. You just looked so huggable..." James apologised.

"That's okay, I'm sorry for jumping, I guess..." I said as I rubbed the bak of my neck. James grabbed my hand, making me pull it back and start playing with my fingers. I didn't want to hold his hand.

He led me to his car which was a model I hadn't seen before with smaller wheels then my car. He handed me his keys, smiling and walking to the passenger side.

"You can drive me to your car. Then I'll check it out..." He said as he got into the car I got in, sliding into the neatly stacked car. James smiled at me then turned the radio on once I started the car. We buckled up so I started driving.

We arrived at where my car sat with it's popped tire. We got out, leaving the car running when James saw the tired were different to his.

"We'll leave it here over night and I'll have it fixed by morning. Do you have you keys?" James asked. I nodded, pulling them from my pokey and lazily throwing ten at him. He caught them and put them into his pocket, smiling softly. He got into his car, the driver seat this time. I got in and buckled up, looking over at him as he started to drive.

I directed him to my house then thanked him for the ride. It was a time like this where I was great full Katie caught the bus home when she wasn't at homework help. Which is once a week. She's always doing homework so she can complete her major goal in life, which she hasn't said anything about.

I got out, walking to James' side of the car. He rolled the window down and smiled sweetly. I thanked him for the ride before he quickly grabbed my shirt, pulling me into a kiss. I was happy my hair just brushed against the top of the door at that moment.

I didn't kiss back though. When I realised this he pulled away, giving me a confused look. To be honest, I was feeling slightly scared. Scared of this. This meaning James.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Y-yeah..." I started as I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Please don't lie. I despise liars." James said softly.

"Honestly- I'm scared." I answered softly. He turned off his car, getting out. I was going to point out the fact he left the window down when he grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the gate that led into my back yard. We walked in and I saw him smile at the white wooden rocking love seat under my favourite tree. Why was it my favourite tree? Because it had my special, neglected treehouse up there from when I was Katie's age.

James sat down, pulling me onto the chair with him. We sat so our knees would touch. I could feel my palms sweating, which meant I was getting nervous. "Tell me why you're scared..." He said as he grabbed my hand. He started softly rubbing his thumb on the back, looking at me comfortingly.

"I'm scared cause I really like you. A lot. I watched my dad walk out on my mum, then commit suicide while Katie and I were in his care. He couldn't bare the sight of us anymore. So he slit his throat while teaching me how to cook curried eggs. I'm scared if we get serious, you'll walk away." I admitted as I looked anywhere that wasn't him.

"Trust me, I'd never want to leave you. Ever. I really like you too Kendall, really." James responded softly. He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me and leaning his head on my shoulder.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shared what I've made,_

"That's not all. You're also a lot older then I am- and teacher-student relationships are pretty risky. People could think of you as a pedophile." I said softly. He held me a little tighter, kissing my forehead.

"Kendall, I don't care what others think. I believe that when you really like something- even love it- you should be able to show that thing the affection you believe it needs. In this case, I like- maybe even love you. And I want to show you all of the way I feel." As James' words came out my heart sped up and I blushed deeply, hiding my face in his shirt.

"James..."

"Kendall, please don't worry about it. If you say yes to my next question I'll make sure everything's okay." James said softly.

"Alrighty then..." I said softly. James moved us so he could take a soft hold of my chin. His thumb was on my chin while his index finger folded beneath it, tilting my head to be level with his.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Please?" He asked with a smile. I stared at him, my brain suddenly emptying and I couldn't find the right words I spit out. As I opened my mouth to answer, Katie's voice coming from inside scared me. My small jump pushed the swing back, swinging me into James and connecting our lips.

"Kendall! Where's your car? Mum says- Is that Mr. Diamond?" Katie stopped. I moved to look at Katie. Every emotion in my body was drained. This has been an odd day. It started out crappy, blasted to amazing, fell down to being a little crappy, went back up to amazing then bang. I'm back to the crappy.

"Katie." James said with a shy nod.

"You were- he was- Kendall are you- mum!" Katie yelled as she ran inside. Kendall ran in after her, James following close behind. Katie ran into the lounge room where Jen was reading. "Mum!"

"What?" Jen looked up at her daughter as her son ran into the room with his teacher.

"Kendall's gay! I saw him kissing Mr. Diamond!" Katie yelled.

"Katie! The neighbourhood doesn't need to know!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall- you're- what?" Jen was honestly puzzled.

"I'm not gay. I think I'm bi... Maybe. All I know is that I'm in love with my boyfriend." Kendall said with ashy confidence.

"Your boyfriend? How long?" Jen asked.

"Hardly two minuets." Kendall said as he looked back at a shy James. That was Kendall's way of saying yes.

"Kendall. Get out." Jen said softly as she stood up. She put her book down after marking her page, walking to the wall that led to the kitchen.

"Pardon?" Kendall responded.

"Leave. I don't want you here till the end of the week. Get out, please." Jen said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Mum- but, why?" Kendall responded.

"I want you out of here now! You're just like your father! Nothing but a fag who wants to break my heart!" Jen yelled.

"I'm nothing like dad! He was full on gay! I'm not. I'm just in love with James!" Kendall yelled.

"Don't yell at me. I'm having a day that's bad enough as it is, and you just had to come out to me!" Jen yelled.

"Well you're not making it any easier!" I yelled in response.

"Kendall please leave. I don't want to hurt you." Jen said softly. It was now obvious why i was having a shitty day. Whenever mum has a bad day, i have a bad day. When she has a good day, I have a good day. its just how it works, Katie does it too. I only nodded and walked to my bedroom, James awkwardly walking out to his car. He was stopped by Jen grabbing his wrist. I watched as she pulled him close to her face, whispering something before storming inside. I sighed and walked to James' car with my hockey duffle.

"Where am I going to stay?" I thought out loud as James drove.

"You're welcome to stay with me." James responded.

"Really?" I thought out loud. I looked out the window and sighed softly. Thinking up a decision that would be best for myself was a lot harder then I thought it would be.

"I have a spare room you can stay in. Just, we can't tell anybody because like you said, I am your teacher, and your my student." James said softly.

"Okay then, I'll stay with you. But- how'd you know Katie?" I wondered.

"I did a teaching course in her classroom, just like how I'm doing one in yours." James answered.

He drove, leaving the insides of his car silent as his tires spun over the road and swerved us around corners. He stopped out the front of a set of apartments. He parked then got out, grabbing my things for me. I followed him in silence as he walked in. There was about three stories of the average sized apartments. I followed him up two flights of stairs then into a room. I didn't check the number but when we walked in I realised he really was much older then me.

"I bought this apartment when I left home when i was about a year older then you are." James said softly. He walked down a small hall that had four doors. He opened it and threw the bag inside.

"You left home at 17?" I asked softly.

"Yeah..." He said sadly. "I'll tell you more later..."

"Alright..." I said shyly.

"I'll just set the room up for you. Could you please go down to my mail box. The keys are on the bench for it. I should be done by the time your back." James said with a warm smile. I nodded and turned, walking to his bench. I grabbed the key then headed out. I had no idea were the mail box's were, so I asked the first person I saw. To my surprise, it was Jo.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm taking a week away from mum, thought I'd stay here with a friend..." I answered. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Which friend?" She asked.

"You don't know him..." I dismissed, hoping she wouldn't go into further detail. Then she went to ask another question, so I cut her short. "Do you know where the mail is? I need to collect it for him..."

"Uh- yeah... It's down near the recycle bins." She answered.

"Where are they?" I asked softly. She smile and started walking down the stairs, so I shrugged and followed.

She led me down to where the mail box's were. We didn't talk much, she could probably pick up my fake happiness. Once she left as was out of sight, I sighed and leaned my back against the back of the mail box's. I don't even know James' room number, so this is harder then I thought. I took in a deep breath to process what had happened today. 'I was woken up to a woman rushing me because my phone died in the night, my car broke down, I was given detention, Katie caught me accidents kiss James, I came out to mum and was kicked out of the house for a week. Kendall- stop. Think about the positives. I got to meet James today, and now I get to love with him for a while. Not many people can live with the person they love. Does he even love me back? I think he does. Does this make us boyfriends? I'll talk to him about it later. But mum would hate me if we were dating... Wouldn't she? No! Think positive. She just needs time, right?' I thought to myself. It war hard to think positively when negativity weighed out the good.

I checked the keys, not finding any room number on them. So I just put the key into a bunch of random locks. I finally heard a click and watch one open after heaps of tries. He was room 2/10. I think that's second floor room ten. I pulled out the envelopes in there. About three with his name came out, so I locked it up and went back to his apartment.

I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. I leaned against the door frame then watched as James opened the door, smiling warmly. I was also greeted by the tomatoey smell of mince and pasta.

"Cooking spaghetti?" I asked. He nodded then grabbed my collar, pulling me into a kiss. It was short but lovely.

"Sorry..." He apologised. "I just really enjoy kissing you." He commented.

"It's okay- same here." I blushed then let him close the door.

"Go check your new room. You're more then welcome to stay as long as you wish." James said as he walked into the kitchen. I nodded, walking down to the hall I wasn't very familia with. I opened a door to my right, being greeted by a dark room. The room had a large bed covered in thick black sheets, perfect for a Minnesota winter. There was a desk with a red lamp, that being the only light in the room. The window had thick blinds and there was a dresser. Clothes were scattered over a few places and I blushed when I realised it was James' room.

"You're rooms on the other side..." He commented.

"Sorry!" I yelled shyly as I turned the the other room. I opened the door to see a smaller double bed, an a room basically the same as James'. Only the curtains were open along with the window, allowing cool air to push through. The colour of the room wasn't a dark romantic red either, of was more of a dark Irish green, which I'm not going to complain about considering it's my favourite colour.

"I didn't set your things up in case you wanted to do it. I felt like I would be invading some of your privacy if I did." James yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks anyway!" I yelled, going to my bag and taking everything out. I set the few items I brought with me out, putting my phone on it's terrible charger then stuffing my unfolded clothes into the drawers. I walked out, closing the door and walking into the lounge/dining area. James had started serving up, so I sat on the bar stool by the bench and watched him.

"James... Could you tell me why you left home early. Please?" I asked softly. I heard him take in a deep breath as he finished our servings, walking to the table with both bowels in his hands. He sat down, signalling for me to follow. So I got up and sat next to him.

"I don't want this to be a 'give me sympathy' type of story..." He stated.

"Then I won't say a word when you're done." I promised. He nodded, taking in a deep breath. The way he looked, I could tell he wanted to keep it short and simple.

"Basically I told dad I was gay. He and my stepmother freaked out." James pulled up his shirt then moved a little to show me behind his hip. "Because he grabbed the closest thing to him, a knife. And he kinda stabbed and cut me. So packed my thing and went to mums. When I told her she wasn't very happy either. She kissed my forehead, fixed up my deep cut and told me to leave her, and never come back. So I asked for some money to start off with, bought this place and finished school. I started studying teaching and working part time in a book store." James said softly as he looked at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. I wanted to say something- anything. But not only did I promise to not say a word, but I couldn't find the right words to say.

I rolled the tip of my fork in my pasta, bringing it to my lips and eating some. I ate a little more then looked at James, placing a hand on his knee.

"This is a really nice apartment... So what's making you want to be a teacher? Like- do you still study?" I asked softly. He chuckled a little then wiped a year away from his eyes, eating a bit of pasta.

"Thanks... I guess I was interested in helping teenagers out. I was gonna be a physiologist, but I don't think I had the grades to do it. Plus the course takes a lot longer and the practicals suck. So I went with something with more fun pracs and I can still help teens out. I can help them to learn. I think I made a good choice though..." He answered.

"What make you think that?" I asked.

"Turns out I love to write." He chuckled. I smiled as we ate a little more. "But seriously, this may be cheesy, but I got to meet you. And that's probably the best thing that's happened to me so far." He said with a light blush.

"That's actually really sweet- but you're right- it's super cheesy." I chuckled as I slightly squeezed his knee.

We ate dinner then decided to watch a movie before showering and going to bed. If thing keep going at this rate, I don't know if I'm going to ever want to go home. I think I really like it here, but I think I like James more.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Ive done the calculations, and have sorted out exactly how many chapters this story will have and the exact story line. I'm so excited to be writing and thank you heaps for reading! I also wanted to say a special thanks to simpLEEreadinge for my first review and the amazing idea to create a cargan side story/sequel to this and itsallguchicauseyolo for my second review! Oh! and theres a lemon warning- yeah- smut ahead! Anywhore, it's about time I let you start reading... ~

_James walked through the dark streets, wondering sadly. He walked past a 'missing person' sign. I saw my face planted on it, making me want to gasp. What bothered me the most was not seeing myself there next to James. I couldn't even see my own body. _

_The same paper sign continue to trail down the walls, slipping and falling into the melted ice on the cold pavements. James bent down, picking one up as letting a few tears fall down his face. As James' walk continued, I could sense something building up inside him as his chest heaved and started taking in sharp breaths. He let out a huge scream, one like I had never heard before. He ran to a couple walking, throwing the paper in their faces. _

_"Have you seen this man? Have you seen him at all?!" He yelled with worry. They simply shrugged and pushed past him. "Has anyone seen him? Kendall? Kendall! Where are you?!" He yelled loudly. _

_After what felt like hours of seeing him wonder through the cold streets and be ignored by various people, James stopped and smacked his back into a wall. He slid down it, crying as he did so. He used his shaky hands to ball up the paper in his fists, bringing them to his face and crying harder. _

_"Kendall- I'm so scared." He said as his body trembled. "I'm scared I'll never see you again. I'm scared that you're hurt. I'm scared that you're not safe." He yelled angrily as more tears fell. He screamed into his fists, biting them then start shaking. You could clearly see he wasn't shaking from the cold, it was as if you could see the fear resting on his shoulders the way a tic sits on a dogs skin, sucking at it's lifeline. _

_People continued walking past James, giving him small glances then walking away. My mother walked past, seeing the paper of my face surrounding James. She grabbed Katie's hand and tugged her away as if it were nothing. The way the oddly crowded streets continued to ignore the crying man was sick. You could see they didn't care at all, which James must have realised as he started shaking and screaming louder, tugging at his hair and crying harder. _

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared,_

_But no one would listen,_

_'Cause no one else cared,_

Someone shook my body, making me shoot up out of bed. I saw James standing in front of me, wearing his usual jeans and button up shirt. His hair was perfectly styled and he wore his glasses today. He had an untied tie laying across his shoulder as he looked at me worriedly.

"I came in to wake you up... I think you were having a bad dream-" I grabbed onto his waist, hugging him tightly and pulling him over onto my bed. "Kendall!" He yelled as I pushed him into a good position and cuddled up against him.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled into his chest. I hugged onto him tightly. I loosened my grip a little as h wrapped his arms around me and sat up, resting his be against the back board and pulling me into him, holding me tightly.

"What was your dream about?" He asked softly as he soothingly ran his hand against the side of my body.

"I had this dream that you were really scared. Like- really scared to the point you were screaming and crying." I said softly.

"So I was your nightmare? I must sound terrible when I scream and cry- it not a pretty look." James joked, getting a slap on the leg from me.

"No, you were worried about me. I was missing or something. So you got really scared and worried." I correct.

"I probably would feel scared if you went missing. We may have met only a few days ago but I really do like you." James said, making me blush a little.

"What made it worse was no one else cared. People just walked last you said nothing happened." I stated. He hugged me then kissed the top of my head.

"I poured some cereal and milk into a bowel for you. I'll go make you some coffee then we have to go. Alright?" James said as he got out of my bed. He looked into the mirror in my room and tightened his tie. I was hoping he'd have no idea how to doing so I could do one of those cheesy movie moments where I fix his tie then pull him to my lips for a kiss. But instead I just stripped out of my PJ's and got black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt out of my drawers, changing into them. I could feel James staring at me through the corner of his eyes, making me smile proudly and walk out, more like strut.

I saw the cereal then sat down, eating it and watching James walk out. He started making coffee in the kitchen.

"I decided your sleeping in my bed with me tonight. If you don't mind." He said randomly. I chocked on a little milk, looking over at him.

"Why?" I asked with a deep blush.

"I don't want you to have another bad dream. So maybe if we sleep together it will make the bad dreams go away." He said softly. Today was Thursday, the fourth day of living here with James.

"That sounds so sick..." I stated with a chuckle.

"Well, we don't have to sleep you know..." He cooed as he passed me a coffee and nuzzled his nose into my neck. He started kissing my neck, trailing the kisses along my jawline which drew a moan from my throat.

"J-James- we've kn-known each-each other for four days..." I said with a shaky breath as he started to kiss and suckle on my neck, letting one of his hands down my torso.

"Lets have a little before school fun." James moaned into my ear before softly nibbling on it and rubbing his hand on the outside if my jeans.

"B-but what if we-we make a me-mess?" I stuttered as I closed my eyes as I hardened in his grip. He felt this and started kissing my lips softly,

"Don't worry. I swallow." He murmured as he kissed over my clothed chest and belly, turning us and the chair. He unzipped my pants then slipped his hands into y underwear, making me blush deeply. I covered it with my hand, looking shyly down at him.

"I-I'm way to shy to-"

"Would you like me to do it with my eyes closed? You can watch me if you want... Or I can just watch you the entire time..." James said softly. I nodded as his eyes slipped closed and he pulled my pants and underwear down. He slid his hands up my thighs as he was in search of my erection. I looked down at his smile when he found the base, holding it softly. He leaned forward, poking his tongue out as he searched for my member. He smiled when he found it, wrapping his warm lips around it. I gasped which made him shoot his eyes open and look up at me, taking his lips off.

"I'm so sorry..." He said while looking up at me.

"Don't be!" I yelled nervously. "I just wasn't expecting it to feel like that... It's a lot different to a girls lips..." I admitted.

"Everything I plan on doing to you is a lot different to what a girl would do." James purred as he stared up at me and put his lips back on. He continued to stare up at me with innocent eyes as he continued to suck. He sucked softly, letting his tongue slip and slide over heaps of different places. He closed his eyes and sucked deeper, making me roll my eyes back and close them. I trusted he wouldn't look at my junk while he sucked. I moaned loudly as he continued and without warning I came into his mouth. I opened my eyes to see his eyes were closed as he sat bak as whipped his mouth, swallowing the load in his mouth.

"You came so quickly." James said as he stood up. He pulled me into a kiss that let me taste myself in his mouth. "I think you taste delicious." He said softly.

"I think I taste gross." I stated as I stood up on shaky legs as zipped everything up. James drank his coffee then let me finish mine and my breakfast before it was time to leave.

We walked down stairs, my legs still a little shaky but alright. We walked into the car park and I stopped in my tracks.

"My car!" I yelled happily as I ran over to the black car. James chuckled and passed me my keys.

"I was up early and brought it home. The garage I had replace all the tires was right about being quick." James said as he leaned against the car.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily as I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing. You've already given me payment for it." James said with a wink. It took me a few seconds to register what he meant.

"You mean that blow job? How does that pay you back if I was the one who got pleasured?" I asked shyly.

"Who said I didn't did it pleasurable? I got to taste-"

"I don't wanna know." I chuckled as I covered his mouth. "But I really am greatfull that you fixed my car and stuff. Was it expensive?" I asked.

"Nah, don't worry about the price. It's my treat." He said with a smile.

"Uh, James...?" I said softly.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"Well... Since we kiss a lot... And hug... And I really like you, and you like me back... Does that make a boyfriends?" I asked nervously. He chuckled and looked over at his car.

"You really are young..." James chuckled.

"I can't be that much younger then you!" I cried with embarrassment.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked.

"Well, I'm 16... And you look close to my age... So I'm guessing 19-20ish?" I answered. This made him break into a small fit of laughter.

"Really? Jeez, I'm flattered..." James said softly. He made the cutest few as he slowly bit his lip then let it go in thought. "I'm 29, turning 30 soon. I've already finished school, I'm just a relief teacher so I can go from school to school. It's kids like an adventure..." James stated.

"29? You're telling me we're thirteen years apart?" I asked loudly. "If people knew that they'd really think you are a pedophile..." I state softer.

"A pedophile that's fallen in love with you..." James said with a chuckle. "Thats why we're going to school in different cars. Just follow mine then when we're there I'll drive around the school a few times." James said as he walked to the car.

"Circling a high school doesn't help the pedophile case!" I yelled as I got into my car when I heard his small laughs.

I buckled up, turned on the car and turned on the radio, blasting this months the hits. I drove in close behind James, keeping my distance I could see him every now and then move his revision mirror to look back at me.

Once we were at the school I parked and got out of my car, walking inside to see a few people giving me weird looks. I dismissed the looks and walked to my locker, grabbing my things then being greeted by a grinning Logan.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh- nothing..." He sang as he bounced from foot to foot. I have him a suspicious look, following him to the school oval. There was still a good fifteen minuets before school started, so we were heading to our chill out place.

We walked under the bleachers and sat on a few concrete bricks and rested our arms on our knees. He was still grinning, which was starting to creep me out.

"Hows Mr. Diamond going?" He finally asked.

"Who?" I asked with a puzzled tone.

"Our new English teacher till Ms. Collins returns." He said again. Then I remembered and blushed deeply, my eyes widening.

"Mr. Diamond? Uh- y'know, he's g-great..." I said nervously.

"It's kid spreading that you moved in with him because of a secret relationship..." Logan said softly.

"Who said?" I spat.

"I dunno, Jenny told me... I think Benny told her. So you'll have to check with him..." Logan answered as w stuck his hands up in defence.

"Trust me- I will..." I said as I stood up. I left Logan to start my walk. I walked around when I saw Jo walk past. She smirked at me then playfully shoved me.

"Hey 'lover boy'. How's it going?" She asked playfully.

"Really? 'Lover boy'...?" I retorted.

"I saw you and him this morning. I stood Jenny and it kinda spread..." Jo said with a shrug. If she were a guy I'd throw her into a wall and punch her, but I'd never hurt a girl. Especially one of my ex's... Which is pretty hypocritical in a way.

"Why'd you tell? Do you realise what you've done?" I yelled. She giggled a little and looked down at her feet.

"Started a game?" She responded. I could tell she was faking this innocence, she's always wen a great actor. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind a wall and out of sight.

"Please keep this to yourself. I'm pretty sure we're dating, but there's no way we'll actually go on a date. Our relationship is pretty illegal, at least till I'm eighteen... Jame- Mr. Diamond could loose his job if authorities knew." I said angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't know Benny over heard. It was gonna be between me an Jenny but it all spread like wild fire. I really am sorry." She said softly. I sighed angrily and took a step back.

"Another reason I don't like girls; their gossipy liar who try to get anyone's attention in any way possible..." I murmured under my breath. I knew it was uncalled for, but I couldn't help it. I've never been one to think before I speak.

I checked my timetable as I walked to tutor group, grinning at the fact English was the first lesson of the day. I kinda just doped around through that small period, not caring what happened at all. I felt as though I ran from that class and into the English one, which wasn't helping me trying to not be suspicious.

I walked in and sat down at my desk in the back receiving evil glared from most of the class. I shrugged and waited. James walked into the classroom with a fake smile. He looked to the back and saw me, his smile widening into something a little more real.

"Hey Mr. Diamond." The class said softly. I could still see a few girls peeving on him Where a few others looked back from James to me then from me to James a few times.

"Morning everyone. Today we're just gonna have a lazy reading day... Uh, Jo, Logan and Kendall. I need to speak with you all outside. Please wait out there for me, I'll join you in a moment." He said seriously. I looked at him then stood up, walking outside. Logan and Jo looked at each other then looked at me.

"Kendall-"

"Okay..." James opened the door, making Logan breathe in his words. James looked at Logan and Jo, smiling softly. He gasped then opened the door, calling Halston outside.

We all stood against the wall in a stupid order. Jo, me, Halston then Logan. It was stupid that it was a sex pattern. He paced back and forth, staring at the ground.

"So, I hear Jo and Halston like gossip..." James starts.

"I hear your into chick with dicks." Halston states horridly as she glares at me.

"That's inappropriate language. But I guest your right. My sexual orientation has nothing to do with my students-"

"So why are you fucking one?" Jo interrupted. You could see jealousy I as an obvious feeling between Jo and Halston as they look back from James and me.

"We've never had sex, not even once. I wouldn't push him to do that. I'm trying to lecture you here, could you please shut up?" He responded. "How did you find out? You do realise my job is on the line here, plus serious punishment." James said softly.

"I know, Kendall said so this morning." Jo shrugged.

"All I'm asking is for you to not say anything else. I'd appreciate it if you mad up a new thing to gossip about, like Kendall dating Logan." James said slyly.

"What?" Logan and I coughed.

"I'm sorry, it hurts to think about the one I love with another guy- but too much is on the line here. So could you and Kendall please pretend to date? Just till I leave? Jo and Halston, could you spread that faster then-" Halston pulled her phone from her pocket, making James stop. I looked at James, noticing he wouldn't look at me during this whole talk. It looks like I don't have a say in this.

"But Logan likes Mr. Garcia..." I said under my breath.

"Carlos? Really? He's been my best bus forever!" James cheered a little loudly. "I had a huge crush on him when we were in shook together. Then when we were studying teaching he met Alexa as got married, so you won't he much- let alone anything out of that."

"Done. I told about six people. It'll spread in no time. For the sake of how cute you both are, I said Logan and Kendall were an awkward couple that are trying to not be very public about each other. So you guys just need to be best friends, like you already are, just a little closer." Halston said proudly. "Can I leave now?" She asked. James hugged her tightly, making me want to slap her for touching him.

"Thank you! You're all excused. Except Kendall." James said softly. When the others left, he looked at me apologetically. "Kendall, sorry, but the principle was getting suspicious. I was close to being fired so I did the fest thing that came to mind." James said softly.

"It's alright, I don't really mind at all. We should just not do any PDA type things... Or go out on dates unless it's at the movies in the dark or something. So no one sees us." I said softly.

"That's cool then. We can keep all that PDA related things for in the apartment then." James winked. I shoved him a little, calling him a pervert before going into class. Jams was right about it just being a lazy lesson. I actually enjoyed pretending to read and just peeving on James as he marked work through his laptop.

"Before you all go, please grab an assignment sheet." James said as he stood by the door with piles of paper. "As much as I hate homework I need to mark some type of assignment before your teachers back. So all you have to do is watch a movie that's been copied from a famous play, preferably Shakespeare since your teachers making you study him next term. Don't tell her I said that. So watch the movie, then go to the library and read the play. Then you have to write a 300 word essay and make a poster based on said play. It's one of your choice as long as it relates back to an event occurring in your life presently. It's due this time next week..." James said as he received groans from other people. "Don't get annoyed with me- it's super easy and will take a few hours, then you can return to having sex or going to parties- whatever you teens do nowadays." James said with a smirk.

Everyone stood and grabbed a sheet, leaving the class room. I was the last person to leave, so I got the last sheet before James closed the door.

"Mr. Diamond- I have to go to-" James cut me off by grabbing my hips and kissing me tenderly. I kissed back then let him push me onto his desk as our kiss deepened.

"I'll give you a late note. How cool's that? It doesn't matter how late you are, I can always excuse you." James said as he kissed me again.

"You know there's cameras in here right?" I stated.

"Oh... Then it's time for you to leave." James said as he cleared his throat and wrote on a late note. He passed it to me, letting our hands longer together a little more then intended. I smiled and left, making my way to science.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

After school I headed out to the local library. James won't be home till 4:30ish so I thought id get a head start on the assignment he gave me. I plan on being a pro hockey player when I'm older, so I didn't pay attention to many assignments unless they were P.E, which weren't many. Considering James is marking my work, I thought I'd be nice if I put effort in.

I walked through the written play section, letting my eyes settle over 'Romeo + Juliet'. I considered the okay or a moment then decided it would be perfect. It was the first one I saw, but it kinda goes with the situation I'm in at the moment. Basically I'm in a forbidden relationship with an older person and society is pretty much keeping us apart. There, I'm done. Only I hope James and I live.

I borrowed the play then headed out to the video shop. I bought some popcorn and borrowed the only copy they had that was a remake of the play- the copy with Leonardo DiCaprio in it.

As I was in the car, I stopped at the lights and opened up to the first page of the play.

"Two households, both alike in dignity- I'll read later." I decided as I threw the book into the passenger chair and went home. I guess James and I could watch the movie together tonight.

When I got to the apartments I saw James' car, so I smiled to myself and headed up to our room. I opened the door tat was just about to close to see him throw the keys on the table then take off his shoes. He slipped out of his socks then stretched with a yawn.

"Hey- I've been meaning to ask for a spare key..." I said as I slipped out of my own shoes and walked to the kitchen, putting the okay, movie and pop corn on the bench.

"I was gonna give you the spare one, but I'm not sure how long you're staying for... So I was too lazy to look for it in case you were leaving soon." He said as he walked to the bench. I or a glass of water then watched as he picked up the pop corn and DVD. "Really? 'Romeo + Juliet'?" He chuckled.

"First one I saw. It has a tiny relation to now." I stated as I gulped the water down.

"I guess I'll see more when you're done. Why'd you get popcorn?" He asked.

"Watching movies without popcorn is just plain weird. So I thought we could watch it together. Then you could help me with my homework..." I said as I grabbed the play.

"Nuh-uh. I've done my share of homework. It's also cheating if your teacher helps out." I shrugged and flipped onto his couch. He sat next to me then pulled me into him, letting us cuddle together as I started reading the play.

"This prologue sounds so weird..." I stated as I started reading.

"To be honest it's one of my favourite prologue's for a play. I can remember like- half of it..." James stated.

"Go on then."i said as I moved the book away from his sight. He sighed then thought for a moment.

"Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene. With ancient grudge, comes new mutiny. Where civil blood, makes civil hands unclean. Two star crossed lovers-"

"Shut up you nerd..." I chuckled as I pecked his lips.

"That's Mr. Diamond to you." He chuckled. I pushed him flat on his back and straddled his waist. I grabbed his glasses, slipping them on and looking down at him. They were extremely blurry and hurt a bit, but I still crossed my arms and smirked.

"No- you're James. You can now call me Mr. Knight." I said playfully. I untied his neck tie then badly tied it on myself. He chuckled a little then looked up at me, taking his glasses back then using his neck tie to pull me down onto him. I blushed and looked into his eyes, admiring the beautiful hazel they are.

"What are you planning... Mr. Knight...?" James asked with a sly smirk.

I smiled down at him and kissed him with a short passion. "James... Could you please take something from me?" I asked softly.

"What would you like me to take?" He asked innocently. I rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"My virginity." I said softly.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna pressure you into anything... Like- don't you think it's a little too soon?" He asked. I could hear something shaky in his voce, something I couldn't name. I softly started to grind against him, only small, soft grinds over his member.

"I'm asking you for it. I know we met a few days ago, but it just feels right." Once the words left my mouth I felt like I would never say that ever again. I didn't think I'd ever say it at a time like this either.

"Kendall..." James moaned as my grinds started to harden along with our members. I started to kiss along his jawline, down to the side of his neck as he thrusted his hips upwards. He moaned shakily as I continued kissing and sucking at his neck, loving the salty taste of his skin. "Kendall..." He moaned. "Ken-Kendall. Stop." He said seriously as I felt him shake his head. I ignored him and continued to kiss his neck and try lower to his neck, but he picked me up and flipped us over. I looked up at him, noticing he was slightly angry.

"James..." I pouted.

"No Kendall. No." He said as he climbed off the couch and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the pop corn, putting it into the microwave to start it heating it up.

"But- why? I thought- you're hard-"

"I know, but not at the moment. Put the movie in, you've got school tomorrow. I don't want you to go to school and be tired, falling asleep in my classes..." James said as he grabbed some cups and a bowel.

"I don't even have your class tomorrow. Plus I'm hard and don't feel like... Y'know..." I blushed with embarrassment.

"Just a second ago you wanted me to take your virginity, and now our to embarrassed to mention wanking? You're a weirdo... I'm pretty sure you're not a virgin either..." James state as he leaned on the bench.

"I've 'engaged in sexual activities'." I said with a shrug.

"Like?" James asked with a raised eye brow.

"I've kissed girls... Touched them... They've sucked me... I've sucked them... Pretty much just oral stuff. I've never actually had sex." I blushed deeply.

"Is that so? Have you done any oral stuff with another guy?" James asked with curiosity slipping through his voice.

"No. One time, once, when Logan and I were watching porn and we were both hard we just jacked each other off, but that's about it. That was a one time thing and that was also when he decided he didn't actually like me and that's when I decided I wasn't really into girls." I answered shyly.

"Don't be shy about it. I've had sex with heaps of guys and girls. I lost my virginity to a girl named Emily when I was 15 going on 16. I had sex with about four other girls while I was trying to figure out my sexuality. Then I had sex with the same amount of guys. I was called a man whore because I kinda slept around with heaps of people, but they were all just my little tests. After having sex those 8 times I figured I preferred guys, which explained a lot." James said smoothly.

"Am I one of your tests?" I asked worriedly. This made James chuckle.

"No. I did that when I was in high school. Then I left home when I was finished. I had a few boyfriends before you, even a girlfriend or two. But no one was perfect for me. Then there's you. Little innocent Kendall. It's really cute how innocent you are. I bet you've had heaps of girlfriends because while you were trying to figure out why none of them were 'right'..." James said.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself Mr. Sexy-teacher." I huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James chuckled as he got the cooked pop corn and put it into the bowel, he then filled the cups up with coke then brought it all over. He played the movie I borrowed then looked at me.

"Nothing... Lets just, watch the movie..." I answered as we cuddled up together, watching the movie. We were still pretty hard from my absentminded act, but we weren't hard to the point it hurt, so it was pretty easy to ignore.

Until the scene where Romeo takes Juliet's innocence. Just the sight of knowing Romeo was fucking her while James and I were battling off erections made us stiffen.

"Kendall... Have you seen this movie before?" James whispered.

"Yeah, a few times..." I replied.

"Get your arse in my room right now." He groaned. His tome was a sexy type serious, making me moan a little as I got up and headed for his room. I guess that little scene was sending us over the edge. Why? Well the answers simple really. We were already pushing back perverted thoughts from our 'patient' dicks, but they really do have a mind of their own.

I walked into James' room quickly, leaving the door open. His bed seemed to look way more comfier then when I first saw it. It also seemed springy, all the more perfect for sex. The thought of having James pound me into that bed made me want to cum on the spot. I bit my lip and looked at the red lamp, the one that have the room a soft, red dimmed light. James came through the door holding a small bottle then throwing it onto his bed. He closed the door, making the room get illuminated in the dim light, making me softly gulp and grin excitedly. A scary excited feeling exploded in my stomach as he stared at me through hungry eyes.

"Kendall, how do you feel about taking tomorrow off?" James asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Why?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. He grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me close to him then grabbing my waist.

"You're gonna get what you want Kenny. Trust me- when in done with you you're not gonna wanna go anywhere tomorrow." He purred as he smashed his lips into mine. I was speechless and kissed him back. The kiss was a little sloppy as his teeth grazed against my lips and he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. He picked me up, making me wrap my legs around him as James walked to his bed and rested me on my back. He climbed in between my legs and pulled away. "I'm sorry Kendall..." He said softly. Before I could speak, he cut me off. "But I'm not treating you like an innocent 16 year old tonight." He moaned as he started to grind against me and kiss me deeply.

James moved his lips on my jawline, right where I kissed him earlier. His kisses moved from my jawline to my neck. He bit down, sending my head back fast enough for me to slam it into his back board. I groaned, making him bite a little harder then he started to suck. He kissed where he had bit and sucked then looked at me through lustful eyes.

"Sorry Kendall... Do you mind if I go a little rough? I wanted to go really sweet on you since it's your first time and all... But I really can't help myself. You're just too amazing..." He said as he bit his lower lip.

"Nnngghh... I-I honestly don't give a damn." I moaned. I closed my eyes then felt his warm lips on my neck again. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, lifting it then taking it off. Once my shirt was off and he started to kiss from the nape of my neck and lower I blushed deeply. I couldn't open my eyes to look at him, I just couldn't. His lips trailed lower as his hands snaked over my pants.

"James..." I moaned softly. I heard him mutter, but I couldn't make out what he said. I managed to open my eyes to see him trail kisses over my stomach. He moved back up to pull my lips into a passionate kiss. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it softly. He pulls out if the kiss, allowing me to slowly pull the shirt up over his head. Once it was off I couldn't help but stare at his body. It was absolutely beautiful in every way imaginable. I felt bad that my body was nothing compared to his angelic body. He closed his eyes as I let my hands roam across his bare chest. I grabbed his hips, drawing them closer to me and thrusting mine up to smack against them. We both gasped with pleasure at this feeling.

James pushed me down onto the bed, slipping out of his pants. He unbuckled my black skinny jeans then slid them down my legs. As he did this, I blushed deeply then gasped when I remembered.

"N-No! Don't-don't lo-look at me!" I yelled nervously as I grabbed one of his pillows to hide my upper thighs.

"Kendall, I need to see everything to do this y'know..." James chuckled as he moved the pillow. He looked down at my legs, gasping softly then grabbing his phone from it's charger as shining it on my legs, looking closer. I covered my eyes with my hands and blushed deeply.

"I'm so ugly..." I commented.

"You're a beautiful person Kendall... Why are they there?" James asked as he softly ran the tip of his fingers over my cuts.

"That's for me to know, and for me to know only." I said softly.

"I'm ignoring them this once. I can't believe I couldn't feel them this morning..." He stated. I opened my eyes and sat up a little to see what he saw. Past my extremely hard member I could see the dark, red marks that scratched over my upper legs. James leaned forward, kissing over each one. When I say each one, I mean each scar and cut on both legs.

"Thirty one." James mumbled. "Thirty one terrible things to do to yourself..." He said softly, he must have counted them, which I had lost count in how many there were on my legs. He grabbed the waistband of my underwear, pulling them off then pulling his own off. I saw his length, blushing deeply. I covered my erection in shame of being slightly smaller. "Please open up... You're making this harder..." He groaned. I giggled, legit giggled a little at his comment but blushed deeper.

"Nuh-uh. I'm too ugly-"

"Kendall, your the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Let me see all of you... Please..." James said softly. I grabbed the pillow I used before and covered my face, spreading my legs. I felt James love on the bed a little, mumbling something along the lines of 'where did I throw it' then 'a-ha!' then move back to where I was. I blushed deeply then heard something squishy plop out of something. I laughed a little at the sound then threw the pillow away wen I felt something cold poke at my anus.

"Wh-what the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Shhh..." James hushed as he pushed his finger in. I gasped at the feeling, it stung a little but his finger slid in. He added a second finger, which simply slid in by the first one. His fingers were slicked with some type of lubricant, making it easier.

"J-James! Wha-what are you do-doing?" I yelled.

"I'm preparing you- it'll make the pleasure come faster..." James stated as he made stretching motions with his fingers, making me grunt softly. He pulled his fingers out then he snaked his hands up to my hips. His moist fingers felt weird on my hips but I put it behind me. He lifted my legs, pushing me back a little as he rested my legs on his shoulders. He moved one hand down to his member then positioned himself at my entrance. I gasped loudly as he pushed the tip in. I sent my arms flying to the sides of me, gripping the sheets tightly. He grunted as he pushed deeper into me, making me move further away from him. He grabbed my hips, grounding me into the bed as he thrusted deep into me.

My face scrunched up in pain as he continued to do this, making me grunt and bit my lower lip. Tears brimmed my eyes as he continued to penetrate me. He eventually thrusted so deep that he hit something that made me scream out his name. I thrusted my hips upwards as pleasure coursed through my body. He moaned at this reaction, pounding into me really hard. With each pound he continued to hit that one sweet spot that blurred my vision with white splotches.

I couldn't find the right words to tell him about the orgasm I was holding back, but couldn't hold back for much longer. Without warning I found myself releasing over James' stomach. He threw his head back with a moan, it was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen. He then came deep into me, without warning, just as I did. His seed filled me, making me gasp and watch in amazement as he rode his orgasm out.

"I-I love you Kendall!" He yelled as he pushed even deeper inside. When he finished he slipped out, laying beside me and pulling me into his arms. He spooned me from behind, holding me tightly then taking in a deep breath to slow his pants. I panted softly, turning in his arms as hugging him.

"I love you too..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I feel like I've taken advantage of you... I really do think I love you. I know I said it at a time of ecstasy... I planned on telling you I loved you in a nicer way- but I'm sor-"

"Stop apologising..." I chuckled as I hugged him, wrapping his arms around James' neck. I pecked his lips and smiled softly. "I know how you feel... I really love you, and I'm actually really happy that we just did that, I'm really happy you said that." I said softly.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Things continued to go down like this. Since my mother didn't call, I decided I wouldn't call her. So I could live with James until I got her call. James and I eventually took that Friday and the next Monday and Tuesday off. We didn't do much though. We just laid in bed, having sex. All day. All night. I couldn't get enough, and neither could he. Each time we tried new positions, trying to find a favourite one. We took turns on who 'fucked' who. By Monday we thought we had run out of cum or something, so we decided to finish watching the movie and do some of my homework. That involved a naked James watching me as he cleaned and replaced his sheets while I sat naked at his table on his laptop writing.

Out of curiously, once James was out of sight, I went into the saved documents on his computer. When he sat me own with his laptop, he told me to not go in the folder named 'For James Only'. So of course I was curious to see inside.

There were two folders inside it. One labeled 'Not Porn' and the other 'Stories of Nothing's...' I rolled my eyes at the 'Not Porn' folder, knowing it was exactly that. I went into the 'Stories of Nothing's...' Folder to find at least 23 different files. There was one folder labeled 'yaoi' so I went inside. A few photo icons started loading along with a few word documents with different titles. I decided to look at the photo's, being greeted by two anime guys holding hands.

"Aww..." I said softly as I clicked through a few more pictures similar to this. "I had no idea he liked anime... I should ask if he knows any good ones..." I commented until I stopped on a picture that wasn't so cute. It was a picture of a taller, buffer guy who was naked pushing another naked guy who was slightly scrawny onto a table while taking a tight hold of his member. More perverted pictures like this came up, pictures of two or more anime guys, famous characters or OC's an amazing manga artist created posing in sexual positions. I clicked out of that folder then noticed a word document with the title 'OC x OC Yaoi One-Shot' stood out. I clicked it, the first thing catching my attention being the picture of two anime guys. One was rather tall with brown hair that was styled cutely while the other was slightly shorter with blonde messy hair. They kinda resembled James and I. 'Jason' was written on the brunette and 'Kenneth' was written on the other.

I scrolled down past the picture to see the writing. This story had 7,213 words. I smiled as I read the start. It started off cutely, until the character named Jason was stripping Kenneth then slamming his body into a bedroom wall. I stopped reading then scanned over other documents; only to discover most of them ended with sex.

"James! You're such a perverted!" I yelled.

"Did you look in the one folder I told you not to touch?" He yelled back as he ran out of his room. He had pulled a pair of boxers on now then sat next to me.

"I couldn't help it..." I admired, to tired to lie.

"If you weren't so cute i'd kill you..." He purred.

"Funny..." I said in a monotone. "But you're into anime?" I asked.

"Kinda... I'm more into yaoi..."

"Yaoi? Yao-ee?" I pronounced this new word that was a stranger to my mouth a few times, testing how it sounded. "It's spelt so weirdly... What is it?" I asked.

"Yaoi. It's like an anime genre based on homosexual men I guess. I really like it... I've watched a few yaoi Anime's, but I've read more manga..." James said as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"We should watch some of it later then..." I suggested.

"Finish your homework first. I'm just gonna rest..." James said as he stood up and walked into his bedroom.

"Not fair! I've gotta work while you rest!" I yelled as I returned to my report. "I'm doing the work you gave me anyway!" I yelled.

"I'm older then you! I deserve rest!" He yelled from his room.

"Not my fault your an old man!" I yelled.

"An old man your in love with!" He yelled. I chuckled then shook my head, returning to finishing the work he gave me.

Once I finished, I yawned and stretched, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. I looked at the time on the microwave. 1:20 AM on a Tuesday. James and i seriously did loose track of time this weekend. After my drink I walked back into James' room, seeing him laying on his back on his phone. The sound affects from 'Angry Birds' was the only thing I could hear.

"If I give you that assignment now, do I get a better mark for handing it in early?" I asked as I stepped in and crawled into his bed. I felt as if this bed was the only thing I knew. I had been here almost all week end, getting pounded into it or vice versa. He put his phone down then grabbed my hip, pulling my naked body into his. He did only wear boxers, but I wanted him to take them off right then.

"Kendall, I can't stand it anymore. Why are they there?" He asked as he slid his hand down to my thigh, running his fingers over my cuts. I blushed and turned over, tucking myself under his new, clean sheets and hiding my face in his pillows.

"It's almost 1:30 in the morning... I'm gonna go to sleep..." I said softly. I could hear James open his mouth to protest, buy yawns instead so he climbs under his sheets. Silence fils the room so I close my eyes and let sleep consume me.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, _

_Things you never say to me, _

The next morning I woke up to see a worried James looking at me. I gave him a confused look, sitting up and cupping his face with one hand.

"You okay? Waking up to see you worried isn't very nice..." I commented.

"Kendall, I had no idea..." James said softly. I raised my arms, stretching my arms up then yawning a little.

"What's the time?" I asked absently.

"Almost lunch time. But you were sleep talking... Was all that true?" He said softly.

"Sleep talking? What did I say?" I asked as my face felt as though it paled.

"N-never mind. I'll get you something to eat..." James said as he climbed out of bed. I watched him from behind, sighing softly.

"Sleep talking, huh? I wonder what I said..." I thought out loud as I pulled myself out of James' bed. I walked out to see him making a sandwich. James passed me one then started eating his own while watching me carefully.

"Did you poison my sammich or something?" I asked jokingly.

"No- what- why would I do that?" He scoffed.

"You sound so fucking weird..." I commented as I took a bite. "It's actually really yummy..." I said as I ate it. When we finished I looked James over then smiled.

"Since we have to go to school tomorrow, can we have one last round?" I purred as I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled him closer to me.

"I don't feel like-"

"Just let me do it..." I whined.

"As cute as you are when you whine, it's really annoying..." James said as he ruffled his hand in my hair. I took that as a chance to hug him then drag him into our room.

I kissed him then pushed him onto his bed, pulling his boxers off quickly. He chuckled softly so I kissed him more, grinding up against him then stroking his member softly. James moaned quietly, giving me the upper hand. We decided the first person to moan was the one who would bottom, so getting a moan from James meant I could top. I smiled at the thought of fucking him, feeling my member instantly throb.

James grunted and closed his eyes, making me smile as I knew I could do bad things to him right now. I let go of his member when it stiffened, smiling to myself then cupping his face in my hands. He looked at me with a small smile before closing his eyes. It was right then that I knew I had him.

"For someone whose older and talks so big and 'mature', making you putty in my hands is really entertaining..." I said in a husky voice. I wanted to laugh at how my voice sounded as I had no idea I could make a noise like that. Then he moaned loudly and bit his lower lip.

"That... Was so sexy..." He commented as he grabbed my hips an bucked his into mine. As I was straddling him, being in between his legs, I decided to hold him down and grind our naked bodies together. We both moaned softly so I decided to change the positions we were in.

"As much as I want to see your beautiful face, I wanna try something..." I said, remembering he said the exact same thing yesterday. This made him chuckle a chuckle that was from deep within his chest, very low and soft.

"I know what you want..." He commented, leaning up and kissing me passionately. When he pulled back he turned over, getting onto all fours. I grinned proudly then climbed over him a I decided I wanted to hear him scream in a way I've never heard before. I used my left had to snake up and across his broad back, grabbing his shoulder while my right hand took a hold of his hip. I held him there then positioned myself at his entrance. He wasn't stretched very well, I'd only topped once. But I wasn't lubricated either, so I kissed multiple places over his back and muttered a sorry.

"Why are you sorry?" James asked weakly.

"Cause of this-" I grunted as I pushed my member past his first ring of muscle, accustoming he and myself to the feeling of having the tip in. I heard him his loudly and bow his head.

"K-Kendall!" He grunted into the pillow. I pushed even deeper in, making James arch his back and cry out in pain. Something about the way I was making him writher in pain sent a pleasured smirk to my lips. I eventually pushed all the way in, which was hard but felt good then pulled out to the tip, then banged back in.

"You-You're so g-god damn t-tight!" I couldn't help but yell. I didn't want to take it slow, I started pounding in and out of James, making him scream and throw his head back. I held him so tightly I'd either bruise or mark him with my nails as I continued penetrating him.

The sound of my phones ringtone buzzing on James' bedside table made me stop. James was panting heavily, as was I. It didn't stop ringing for a while, so I grabbed it and pressed answer.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly as I held my place on James. He clenched the bed sheets in front of him tightly, biting his lip as a few tears slipped down his face. I sat up a little straighter, waiting for a response.

"Kendall... What's going on next door? I know you live there with Mr. Diamond... I haven't seen either of you all week, and I keep hearing loud noises from Mr. Diamonds apartment... Is he hurting you?"

"Jo? What- you-you can hear us?" I chocked a little.

**TBC**

~Sorry if there was too much smutty lemon, I needed it there to go with the story line, if you know what I mean. Thanks again for reading, I'll update ASAP! ~


	3. Chapter 3

~ Sorry for taking so long to update! I promise the next update won't be long like that- especially with a chapter ending the way I did this one xD I hope you enjoy! ~

"Hurting me? No, not at all..." I said with a nervous smile.

"Yes hurting you... Are you- no way... You're...?" Jo thought out loud as she tried to process any type of information into her mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with confusion lacing throughout my voice.

"I'm talking about you and James." She said as if it were the most simple, obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, no... Just, shhh..." I hissed a little into the phone. James started to whimper softly so I leaned forward, accidently pushing further into him as I moved my hand to put my fingers on her lips, slipping them into his mouth to keep the whining noises quiet.

"Kendall, that's it, I'm coming over to check on you. I've been hearing these noises for way too long-"

"No! You can't!" I panicked.

"Yes I can. I'm worried about you." Jo said softly.

"Just, don't come over yet-"

"That's really it Knight, I'll be there in a sec." With that the line went silent, and the soft ringing noise of the line ending came through the phone. I angrily slammed the phone down on the bed side table.

"Jo's coming over." I sighed heavily as I rested my head on James' back.

"What? Then get out of me!" James yelled as he turned around, pushing me out of him and accidently throwing me off the bed. My back hit the wall, making me groan as I stood up and pulled James' underwear up my body. "Shit, sorry." James said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry; you didn't kill me or anything." I said as I stood up and looked at the part of my sides where I had hit the wall. A small red mark started to grow, but I could already hear Jo knocking at the door. I grunted in annoyance, again, before I jogged out to the lounge room, walking to the door and opening it up to see a worried Jo.

"Hey, funny seeing you here-"

"You are hurt!" She yelped as she pushed the door open and looked at my chest. I looked down at my chest, seeing it was covered in bite marks, hickies, scratch marks and a few other marks that were hard to explain.

"No, I'm not hurt or anything, it's just-"

"-you're hurt!" She yelled. She grabbed my shoulders, turning me around to see my back. She gasped, so I was guessing it was worse. In fact, it did kind of hurt a little from James' accidently digging his nails into the skin and scratching me at a time of pleasure.

"Jo, you don't need to worry..." I said as I turned around to look at her.

"No, I do. Friends worry about friends. James must have convinced you that you love him, and that abusing you is good, so he-"

"-Jo, that's not it at all. We were just having some fun, I guess..." I said softly. She tried pushing pass me, but I blocked her from getting in. The aroused more of her suspicions on what was going on within the apartment, making her look up at me with a smirk that had a small tint of playfulness.

"Let me come in... Please? It's impolite to not let in a guest." She whined.

"A guest? You came out of nowhere-"

"I bet you did too, now if you'll excuse me..." She cut me off, turning to walk away. I sighed with relief thinking she was going to leave when she was quick to turn around and push me out of her way. She looked around the messy apartment, looking at the T.V then back at me. She extended her legs, stretching a little while looking around then she moved to leave. I saw James was about to walk out, but the sight of Jo had him running back into his bedroom.

Jo turned around when she heard James' footsteps, making me slightly chew on my lower lip. "Was that James? Is he home?" She asked.

"No, he's out at the moment, y'know, doing teacher stuff..." Kendall bluffed.

"Yeah, let's pretend that's true. I'll just, leave you alone then..." Jo said as she was about to actually leave. It was that moment that made me cringe. Before she left, a loud thud like noise was heard from the bedroom. I sighed angrily, slapping my forehead in annoyance. James yelped loudly, making Jo run away from the door and into the hallway. I chased after her, running to mine and James' room to see a half naked James entangled in bed sheets. He was on the floor, and looked up at Jo and I with the most innocent, adorable expression.

"Hi, Jo..." He smiled awkwardly as his head hung upside down.

"Hi Mr. Diamond. So, what was that 'teacher stuff' you were talking about?" Jo said as she looked over at Kendall. "I know you two were having sex."

"At first you thought he was hurting me..." I said with a small smile.

"I _did _hurt you..." James said as he cleared his throat and pushed himself up from the floor, pulling the sheets over his half nude body.

"That makes it sound even more bad then it already is..." I stated with a scarlet blush.

"It is more bad then it already is... You and the teacher-"

"Jo, I know... I'm kinda like, y'know... apart of it..." I said nervously, not really knowing what to do.

"You know what? I don't care... sorry for barging in, I was invading your privacy~" Jo was cut off when James' phone started ringing. James stood up, letting the sheets fall as he answered his phone.

"hello? Yep... Oh, are you serious? Well, only for another week. After that I need to go back to the primary school~" James said as he looked down. Jo looked closely at James' back, noticing the scratch marks and small bruises on his hips. The scratches along James' back were much worse than the ones on mine; I couldn't help myself as the sheets were a pain to hold onto when James' back was right above me.

"Did it actually hurt?" Jo asked as she leaned closer to me.

"Hurt? No, it didn't- well, yeah... but not much. It ended up feeling really good- why am I telling you this?" I said as I stared at her.

"Because I asked. Anyway, I guess I'll be going then." She said awkwardly as she walked to the door. "So, see you at school?" She said with a nervous smile. I nodded, watching her leave and walk out. James hung up, putting his phone down then sighing.

"Well, Ms. Collins is going to be in L.A for another week because she's really enjoying the course, plus she didn't realise how long she was meant to be there. So she called the principal and now I'm going to be teaching your class for an extra week." James stated.

"Oooo okay." I smiled. "Isn't that gonna be hard though? Jo just caught us having sex... Speaking of sex, we weren't done, were we?" I felt my small smile twist into a playful smirk.

"Don't we have other things to be doing? We should go to school tomorrow... I have classes to teach. This makes me look like a bad teacher." James stated.

"Babe, you are a bad teacher." I smirked as I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and stripping him of his blankets and whatever I was wearing to make us both completely naked.

"I'm not a bad teacher." James said with a small pout.

"Then you're very naughty. Can we at least finish this round before we sleep or whatever it is you want?" I asked as I tried to pull a cute face. "Please?"

"Just one more, but I'm swapping our position." James said as he clashed our lips together then pushed me back onto his bed. He moved me so I could rest my head where his pillows would be but they were scattered somewhere. He climbed in between my legs, taking a hold of the sides of my body as he started to grind against me, making me throw my head back with a loud moan.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"The English language is a very confusing language to learn." James said as he started write on the white boards. My English book was opened in front of me as I wrote down his notes, moving uncomfortably in my chair. "It's kind of like a game when you think about it. It's full of words that no one cares about and it has many rules. Like you have to put the I before E except after C, but like most games... Some rules have exceptions. We also have rhyming words and some words have two meanings. Like sun and son. One is what I can give birth to, with a woman of course... and the other is that big ball of gassy thingy things up in the sky." James smiled at the class.

This class always payed close attention to James. As serious as he was about his job he was also not so serious at all. He'd teach in an entertaining way. Plus he's a major hottie that the girls and secretly I am perving on.

"In the Spanish language they put their describing words after what their describing. Like, Logan, can you give us an example?" James asked. We both secretly new about Logan and the Spanish and Math teacher.

"Uh, like what?" He asked.

"I dunno, something describing." James chuckled.

"uhhh... Yo llevar pantalones negras." Logan said softly.

"Translate it." James said.

"I wear- black pants." Logan said nervously, knowing he was probably saying it all wrong.

"Negras means black, and that was after you said pantalones, so the describing word was after the item being described. My point is, the English language is very different to other languages, just like how they're a lot different to ours. The English language has changed quite a bit over time too, just like how the rules in a certain game can change. For example; in the Shakespearian play, Romeo + Juliet, they talk all funny and stuff, right?" James smiled, getting a hum of agreement from the class.

"Take the famous line for example... _'O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Refuse thy father, and refuse thy name, and I will no longer be a Capulet'_. She's pretty much saying _'Romeo? Where are you Romeo? If I ignore my father, and my name, I'll not be a Capulet'_. Cause as we all know, it was their families that kept them apart. Which brings me to our activity, we're gonna go up to the library to borrow out some scripts, and then we'll come back so we can translate them into modern English. Any questions?" James asked as he looked around the classroom. The way he spoke when giving the examples was beautiful. I didn't care about the words that left his mouth, I was more interested in the way he sounded when he acted the words out. Which reminded me of the fact Ms. Collins was the Performing Arts teacher...

"Yes Logan?" James said when he noticed Logan had raised his hand.

"Uh, Mr. Diamond? Why are we translating old play scripts?" Logan asked.

"I dunno. I couldn't think of anything else we could do, so I thought we could just do that. Ms. Collins didn't set out any work for you in the next week she won't be here. So I'm saving this week's work for you next week and just doing random things. So, let's go." James smiled as he stood up and started to walk out. Everyone just nodded then started to walk out with him.

The class stood up, and everyone started to walk out. James told us to leave all of our stuff here as we wouldn't be taking long. Before I could walk out the door, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. At first I thought it was James, then I realised it was Logan.

"Hey buddy..." I said nervously, knowing where I conversation was going to go.

"Hey." He said with the disappointment I was expecting. "Have you been avoiding me all day?" Logan asked with a hurtful expression.

"No... Well, maybe... Kinda..." I said nervously. He rolled his eyes then started to walk next to me as we started to head towards the library.

"No well maybe kinda? You were, weren't you? I haven't seen you almost like- four days or something... then you just show up and avoid me? Where were you anyway?" Logan asked with a soft sigh.

"I was at home-"

"He and James were fucking all week end, you could hear it from my apartment." Jo whispered into Logan's ear, loud enough for me to hear before she skipped away.

"You live with James? You live with James..." Logan started that statement as a question, but I think he thought over the entire thing before he said anything else.

"Yeah, mum kicked me out, I think. She hasn't called or anything." I responded.

"Y'know I'd be more than happy to let you stay with me..." Logan stated.

"I know that, but I mean- James was right there, and he offered it..." I said as I tried to keep my voice down.

"Yeah, and look what he did. He took you back to his house, acted all innocent and stuff then he _took _your innocence." Logan said stubbornly.

"That's not true, I asked him for it." I said with a slight amount of anger.

"You didn't ask me for it." Logan said softly.

"Neither did you. That was a onetime thing that accidently happened while we were desperate for each other. Well, we were desperate for a release. It meant nothing." I said as I made sure we were walking behind the rest of the class so no one could see us. The library was on the other side of the school, making it a pretty long walk. James was at the front of the class, leading them of course while Halston spoke to him. I put my jealousy aside for this one moment as Logan spoke.

"It may have meant nothing to you, but it meant everything to me." Logan sighed.

"It did? Dude, I only sucked you off..." I chuckled nervously.

"So did I... but you have no idea how special that was to me?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Special? Logan, what are you talking about?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards some lockers and away from the class. "Logan, we need to catch up to everyone, what are you-" But before I could finish my question, Logan pulled me down and into a kiss. All I could do was stand there and let Logan move his lips against mine.

"Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Knight. What do you think you're doing?" Two voices chorused towards us. Logan pushed me away from him with a deep blush while I stood there speechless, still processing what had just happened.

"Ugh, uhmm... we were just, y'know... Kendall, help me out!" Logan said as he slapped my arm. I shook my head then looked at James and Carlos, aka Mr. Garcia, our Spanish and Math teacher.

"James, I mean, uh- Mr. Diamond, this was nothing. See, Logan dragged me here and just, I dunno, kissed me... But I didn't kiss back. Right Logan?"

"Right, but you didn't push me away either." Logan stated as his face became a dark scarlet.

"I was in too much shock to push you away. I thought you liked... y'know..." I said as I cleared my throat, looking over at Carlos.

"I do, I love him..."

"So why'd you kiss me?" I asked with a deep sigh, the two teachers just standing there listening.

"Because I like you, I love him, but I like you." Logan answered.

"That makes no sense. I have a boyfriend anyway..." I reminded him.

"I know that, but remember he said we have to pretend to date?" Logan said in the same tone I used.

"Yes, I know that. Now... But you know kissing wasn't part of the deal..." I said softly.

"You both need to get up into the library." Sounded James' voice. _James... _

"James! I- uh, I didn't kiss Logan... he kissed me, so I'm not cheating or anything, didn't kiss back." I said nervously, my words almost stumbling out of my mouth.

"I know, that's why 'm not pissed. I needed to get some papers from the classroom that let me borrow out class sets if you both want to come with me." James said as he looked at Logan and me.

"I've gotta go back to the Spanish classroom, so I'll see you at lunch?" Carlos said as he smiled cheerfully at James.

"Sir, weren't you gonna give me Math torturing?" Logan asked.

"You're one of my best Math students... You need more help in Spanish if that's what you mean." Carlos smiled.

"Uh yeah, Spanish... heh, silly me..." Logan said as his never fading blush deepened.

"C'mon guys, the class is waiting..." James said as he started walking. Logan and I were quick to follow him, Logan being nervous in front of Mr. Garcia and me wanting to be closer to James.

"Oh yeah, Kendall... At lunch time, if you're not busy, I need to talk to you about something." James smiled.

"Like what?" I responded as we left the classroom and started walking back to the library t borrow out all the books, then go back into class.

"The school physiologist. I think you need to pay her a visit." James stated.

"Why? I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." I retorted a little too quickly.

"That's a lie, and you know it." The way James sounded so sure of himself deserved a slap in the face.

"Whatever you say Mr. Diamond." I said with an eye roll.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"I'm not depressed..." I whined as I leaned against the wall of the school psychs office.

"Then what are the cuts for? They've been bothering me a lot... Kendall, something's bothering you and you won't tell me, you won't let me talk to you about it. So you're seeing her like it or not. Her name is Rebecca. Her husband is Hawk, the head of the music area." James said as I looked around the office. I was expecting dull walls, dull furniture and one of those long dark red couches people lay on. Instead the office had a few bean bags, brightly coloured posters, bookshelfs full of books with colourful spines, a desk with a chair and her computer and a chair in front of it that looked like fun to sit in. It was the type that you slip out of when you try to sit in it for too long.

"I've known you for just over a week. Telling you stuff and telling her stuff isn't any different. To be honest you're both strangers." I said. We were standing alone, waiting for her to come in.

"Yet we've had so much sex..." James smirked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious."

"Serious my arse, you suck at being serious." James chuckled.

"Sometimes I can be serious, like right now. I really don't want to do this." I said softly.

"Just do it this once, you don't have to come back..." James said as he kissed my cheek then walked to the door. "...I'm only trying to help you because I love you... And when you love someone, you do things to help them..." He smiled then left.

I leaned against the desk then crossed my arms, sighing again. I looked down at my legs, running a hand over my upper thigh. It's not like the cuts there were that bad. They were deep and very exposing, plus they ran all across that upper half, but I still don't understand why that's so bad. The door opened, making me jump a little as a woman with blonde hair walked in. She gave me a cordial smile.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. You must be Kendall..." She smiled.

"Hi..." I said almost miserably. "Sorry..." I apologised for the tone of voice.

"Don't be... Where would you like to sit?" She asked.

"Bean bag?" I asked, not being able to help myself. She nodded, so I sat down in a green one when she sat across from me.

"Now, because this is our first meeting, I won't take any notes. I'll start by getting to know you, you can even get to know me." She smiled. "So Kendall, what's your favourite thing to do?"

"Play hockey or guitar."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." I answered as I let my fingers run along the sides of the bean bags. I could feel the beans on the inside press against the soft surface as it shaped around me.

"What's your favourite subject here in school?" She asked.

"English." I answered with a soft blush.

"English? I was expecting P.E cause your class plays hockey this term. Why do you like English?" She asked. I looked at her, sighing heavily before answering.

"I like the teacher. He's my favourite."

"Speaking of Mr. Diamond, are the rumours about you and him true?" She asked. I gulped down something as I suddenly got nervous.

"No, I'm going out with Logan..." I answered.

"James was very worried for you... Do you think you could tell me what's wrong? He said something about cuts..." I cringed a little, wanting to wrap my fingers around his neck for this after a passionate kiss... maybe...

"This stay's between us... right? No one else is gonna know?"

"No one." She smiled.

"Well, yeah... See, I used to live with my mum and little sister. But I think mum kicked me out for good." I stopped, noticing she was listening very closely. "Katie, my sister, walked out and scared James and I, making me fall into him and we accidently kissed. She thought it was an actual kiss and ran inside to tell mum. Mum asked if I was gay, so I ended up coming out to her. She got pissed and kicked me out. James was the first person who invited me to stay with him, so I started living with him."

"What made your mum kick you out?" She asked.

"The fact I'm into guys. Dad was into guys. Dad left mum. He used to take Katie and I every fortnight. But he couldn't take knowing the fact he had kids to a woman anymore. So he killed himself right in front of Katie and I. Katie was too young to remember, but I did." I answered.

"Is this what makes you hurt yourself? Knowing that your father killed himself because you and Katie are a woman's children?"

"No. I was angry, hurt and confused. I was trying to figure out why I didn't like girls and why I wasn't that much into guys but still more into them then girls. I kept breaking people's hearts to try and figure this all out. I felt like I was trapped under my skin, and I couldn't get out. One day I saw scissors sitting on my desk and they looked like a good way to get me out, like a good way to free me... So I cut myself in a place no one else would see. I didn't do it on my wrist; I didn't do it on my stomach, or my arms. I did it on my thighs. No one has ever known that, only James..." I spoke softly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. I didn't want to be here. I tried so hard to forget, and here I am, remembering.

"When did you decide to show James?" Rebecca asked.

"I didn't mean too... We were, uhmm..." I paused to try think of a way to make it not sound awkward. "We kinda like, had sex... and he saw them..." I said awkwardly as a deep blush covered my face.

"Oh, I see..." She said softly. "When was the last time you cut?" She asked. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was gonna ask when the last time we had sex was.

"The night I moved in with James. I've been too occupied to do it since then." I recalled. I sighed then moved my hand to find a small tag with a barcode, naming the bean bags brand and where it was made. I started to play around with the small tag while I watched the ground.

"Have you been too occupied with James? Having sex with him?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"No." I blushed darkly. "School, homework. Mum kicked me out of home and everything and I had sex with James a few times... It's nothing _bad..._" I commented.

"Okay then." She smiled a small smile. "Tell me about it... Having sex with James..." She said softly.

"That's personal! Why would I do that?" I spat.

"I'm just trying to figure it all out... Help you..." She stated. I sighed, thinking over whether this would be a good idea or whether this was a mistake that I would regret.

"For starters he took me as a virgin, I guess... We were watching a movie, _Romeo + Juliet _for homework... James gave our class this Shakespeare related assignment. Before we watched the movie I may have kinda turned him on with a few hot kisses and stuff." I felt my penis twitch at remembering the grinds I placed on James' hips. "I'd rather not get into detail." I said with embarrassment rising to my cheeks.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything..." She said softly.

_"Are you sure? I don't wanna pressure you into anything... Like- don't you think it's a little too soon?" James asked as he stared at me with mixed emotions. I could hear something shaky in his voce, something I couldn't name. I softly started to grind against him, only small, soft grinds over his member. Sometimes jutting our hips together._

_"I'm asking you for it. I know we met a few days ago, but it just feels right." Once the words left my mouth I felt like I would never say that ever again. I didn't think I'd ever say it at a time like this either. _

I gasped softly and crossed my legs over each other as a dark scarlet blush appeared on my cheeks. Blood was rushing to more places than just my cheeks though as I felt my member throb.

"Are you alright Kendall?" She asked with worry.

"Y-yeah, I just- Need to use the bathroom..." I said nervously. The memory of grinding against James and then remembering the way he fucked me up the arse. The thoughts and memory made me blush as my member hardened. _Not now you fucking horndog _I cursed to myself.

"You can use the staff one right outside. Will you be long?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed with embarrassment.

"Then come back tomorrow to finish up in here, if you want too that is. I have an appointment in a few minutes." She smiled.

"Kay~" I said breathlessly as I stood up and made sure she couldn't see the front of my body. I nodded back at her before leaving and running to the door next to her office which was a teacher's toilet. To my surprise the door was unlocked and I could slide in. I didn't even bother locking the door as I had bigger problems. Much bigger problems. I looked down at the situation between my legs, grunting in annoyance.

I tried just standing there, waiting for my erection to go down. When nothing exciting involving my hard member going down happened I sighed angrily and slammed my hand into the wall, opening up my pants and walking to the toilet. The toilet had the first door that I came through and another door that led into the toilet, a small room with a mirror in front of the toilet. The small room before the one I was now in had a sink and another mirror. I looked into the mirror to see the flustered look on my face.

My fingers moved to my pants as I unzipped them after undoing the button. I pulled them down a little bit then moved to stand over the toilet. Not wanting to make a very big mess, I decided that I'd do my business over it as if I'm peeing so I don't have to clean cum off the floor. I ran my fingers along my shaft once I freed it from the tight barrier. I used one hand to support me over the wall, holding myself there as I used the other hand to start slowly yanking on it. I never did this much, but if I didn't get this release I think I would explode.

As I continued to yank on my member, I heard the main door open. The sound of it swinging then closing made me flinch. I couldn't find the words to tell the intruder the toilet was occupied as I was too wrapped up in self pleasure to make a noise.

"Shit- You gotta lock the door! Sorry for- wait a sec-"the familiar voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see James blush a little.

"James- fuck- scared- me." I panted as I turned around, revealing my situation. He looked down at my member with a light chuckle.

"And how did this happen Mr. Knight?" James asked as he stared at my member with disbelief. I blushed madly as I looked over at the corner of the room.

"The counsellor lady chick thing." I answered annoyingly.

"You can't tell your _boyfriend _that some lady chick thing turned you on. I should be the person who turns you on." James smirked playfully.

"Don't be a fucking ass. Can't you see I'm in no mood for jokes?" I spat. As I said that, James dropped to his knees right in front of me, grabbing my hips and bringing me closer to him. "If you do what I think you're doing you might get a boner."

"Yeah, I'll probably get a boner. I'll just, jack myself off." He shrugged as he released my hips and undid his own pants. He pulled them down a little then grabbed some tissues, putting them down between his legs, resting them on his underwear once he pulled them down.

"What the fuck?" I spat with irritation. "Sorry..." I mumbled as I realised I was starting to sound like an asshole.

"'Dun worry. I just don't wanna clean up anything, so I just put it down there to catch everything." He answered. _The reason I wanted to wank over the toilet. _I thought. When I didn't respond for a while James leaned forward and moved one hand up to grip my member. I looked down at him and watched as he had one hand gripping his own dick while the other was around my base. I closed my eyes when his lips wrapped around the tip as he engulfed me. I quietly moaned as he started sucking a little. His head started bobbing as I could almost feel the fact that he wanted to do it as quickly as he could. Not being able to take much more, my release came quick into his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could before he pulled off then pulled on his own member fast. I looked away, not wanting to get hard after that quick blow job. I heard James moan as he came over his head. I looked down at him to watch his cum drip onto the paper. James stood up and threw the paper into the toilet before he pulled his pants up.

I did up my pants and moved to walk out before James pulled me into a hug, giving me a light kiss.

"So, how did she turn you on anyway?" James asked as he turned on the sink, washing his hands.

"I was telling her about the first time we had sex." I answered simply.

"You told her that we had sex! Kendall!" James growled as he punched my arm. I covered the stinging area with my hand.

"Ow! Dude- she wanted to know about the cuts. She asked how you knew, so I told her the truth." I whined.

"Kendall, you have no idea what you've done." James sighed angrily.

"What I've done? It was your idea to take me to the god damn counsellor!" I stated.

"Let's just go, I have classes to be in." James said as he walked to the door.

"So do I..." I stated as we both walked out. Luckily the hallways were empty. So with a quick peck to the lips we were out to go to the classes we were meant to be in.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"I'm so tired!" I yelled into nothingness as I walked into James' apartment. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower water, letting in run and warm up as I stripped out of my clothes. I got into the shower once the temperature was too my liking. I stepped in and leaned against the shower wall, letting the water run down my body.

Today after school I had hocky training, something I had forgotten. Training plus the blow job that gave me weak legs made me more than really tired. I grabbed some soap then started to run it across my body. I looked down at myself, trying to figure out why James found it so appealing. I was rather slim, my arms being skinny and bony compared to James' thick, muscular arms. My shoulders were broad, like James'. Only his upper body was big compared to my slender frame. My belly was skinny, a tiny little bump at the bottom. My dick was alright I think. It wasn't as thick as James' but it was a little bit longer. Whereas James is long and thick if memory serves me right. Past that distraction was my upper thighs, the place where my scars were. I ran my fingers over them and bit my lower lip, holding back something like a sigh. I've been sighing way too much, it's starting to piss me off.

I started cleaning myself, finishing up then getting out. I got out and grabbed the towel, drying myself off before I got dressed into my PJ's.

"James?" I yelled out into the empty apartment. When I heard no response I walked into James' room which is usually dark. He must have opened his windows, revealing the bedrooms true colours. I closed them as the bright night crept him, shutting it off before I checked the time. It was almost seven and James wasn't back. I wasn't even hungry. I was just tired and wanted sleep like, now. I moved over to James' bed, climbing under the sheets and scooting into the middle. I don't think I've even slept in the bed James had originally set up for me. Save that one night when I first came, being the only night I can remember involving the beds green sheets.

I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me into a deep sleep. I didn't sleep for long though as I could feel the bed tilt and push me up as heavier weight sat down on it. I opened my eyes when I decided I was awake enough and looked to my side, seeing James sit down.

"James?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Hey, sorry for coming home late. I had to do some papers that I need to give to Ms. Collins and I also had a meeting afterwards." James said. I noticed he was in his own PJ's as he climbed into bed, moving closer to me. Before I fell asleep close to James, I remember moving away, almost pushing James away from me as I rolled to the side, falling back into sleep.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

I woke up to the sound of footsteps.

"James?" I asked grumpily as I sat up and pushed James' bed sheets off of me.

"Kendall honey? Aare you here? It's time to go home..." Came a familiar voice. A familiar voice that didn't belong to the man I was deeply in love with. This voice belonged to my mother, Jennifer Knight. I stood up, moving out of the bed to walk into the lounge room. Instead of being greeted by the usual smell of James' cooking and a half naked James in the kitchen; I was greeted by Mum, Katie, the schools headmistress, the counsellor I saw yesterday and James sitting in the corner with a guilty espression. Everyone else other then Katie who smiled at me innocently looked disappointed. They had looks that told me I was in trouble. Like the way mum used to look at me when I'd pick on Katie. The look before the lecture.

"What's going on?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head, stretching with a yawn.

"We need to talk to you about Mr. Diamond; Your English and Performing Arts teacher." The headmistress said in a serious tone of voice.

**TBC **


End file.
